feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Usakii/The Treolark Children : The Chateau
Name: Cardinal "Ducky" Treolark Age: '''Thirteen '''Gender: Female Personality: Ducky is one of the youngest, but more mischevious members of The Chateau. An experienced gambler, Duck appears collected, cold and cunning by nature. She possesses the ability to manipulate others into her bidding and can lie with a straight face. She is shown to be fairly intelligent and has proven herself many times on information eradication. She is a very ambitious person, as she declared that she will do anything it takes to win, and is ready to go as far as murdering someone or manipulating others in cold blood. But surprisingly, she is extremely generous and values others lives over her own. She also has a lot of pride, refusing to surrender no matter how far into the corner she's pushed, as long as the chance for victory remains. However, if it's known that she's about to lose with no way out, she accepts it calmly. Duck speaks softly and smiles often, but in a way that tends to creep out everyone around her. She usually uses polite language whenever she talks to the others, but her short-temperedness surfaces when something fails to go as well as she expects it to. Although her personality has developed rather pessimistically, she still has glimmers of the innocent child that she is and melts at the sight of anything she deems "cute" or her dearest relatives. Appearance: Ducky is a pretty young girl, with curled golden hair and pale skin. She looks uncanny to her sister, the late Finch Treolark but has developed some sort of heterochromia in her eyes. Because of this, she often tries to cover up her red eye with an eyepatch out of embarrassment. Her fashion sense is incredibly prim and proper, with her polo shirts, suit and a pair of gloves with a scarf and a pinned brooch on her neck to match. A small dart holster is strapped to her waist, as she spends most of her time in pubs, trying to cheat people out of their money. ---- Name: '''Sparrow "Sparr" Treolark '''Age: Twenty-Three Personality: Sparrow comes off as a very serious and stern woman who shows little to no emotions. She speaks with an authoritative tone of voice, and she is mostly focused on her work. Despite her authoritative tone, she is respectful of authority figures and does not police the other Chateau members. She also loses track of time when practising self-defense, but she is not antisocial or unwilling to stay around the other students. She has a strong affinity for animals and often hangs around her Aunt, Alouette Trancy Treolark, as an apprentice. Her ambition is more tamed than Duck's, with her focus fixed more of the well-being of her Family and what she can do to improve the safety and success of the families business. Although she'd hate to admit it, under the hard exterior she is actually incredibly soft and acts as a surrogate mother towards Duck and often calls her close friends "My brothers and sisters". In some way, she acts as the mom friend, always trying to keep things in check, but fails miserably. Appearance: Sparrow has more mature features on her face. She has pale-pinkish, shoulder-length hair that is rarely tied or combed and often wears some sort of makeup on her face to accentuate her grey eyes. Underneath her poncho-like cloak, she just wears a simple black dress with an assortment of knives hidden under the corset and petticoat, all of them held up with small, brass chains. ---- Name: Robin "Robbie" Treolark Age: '''Twenty-Three '''Personality: At first, Robin is a bit shocking in bold and unique personality and appearance. He is one of the more upbeat people out of his classmates. He is very energetic and loves to talk, though he almost always ends up going off on bizarre, unrelated tangents. He forgets things quite quickly, so he tries to write memos to help him remember. Robin is very quirky as he loves to do all sort of bizarre things.He dislikes "dull" things, like reading and studying. When he gets upset, Robin seems to have a bit of a verbal tic: saying things twice. He also tends to scream or froth at the mouth when he panics. He seems to really enjoy panicking when there is no real danger, like when he's watching horror movies or going into the haunted house. Even though he dislikes becoming an information forager, he's actually pretty good at training new students. But he gets attached to them easily and often regards them as "His babies". Despite his general quirkiness, Robin can be a startlingly wise and contemplative person. Though he may appear a bit insensitive at times, he is actually a very caring friend. Appearance: Robin has messy brown hair and green eyes. He often wears a simple brown polo and a jacket with patches and scuff marks on the sleeves. Although he is the same age as his sister, Sparrow Treolark, he looks ten times as younger, mirroring his mischevious personality. ---- Name: Heron Treolark Age: Twenty-Six Personality: Heron Treolark is the Family Head of the Treolark family, but his naivety often causes more damage that The Chateau has to bear. With the failed missions of Amity Asylum, The Mother is questioning the stability of his current reign. Because of this, Heron often berates the retired, former Family Head, Quail Treolark to add self-worth to his own needs and tries to prove his Family with this "courage" that he will be a good leader when in reality it makes him look cowardly. Sometimes he comes off as arrogant, being pampered all his life by his connections in The Beaumont family, but strives to improve on himself for the sake of The Chateau. He struggles with a slight narcissistic personality disorder and often makes bad decisions that impact the clan negatively, but that doesn't make him a bad person. Although he is perceived quite negatively, he strives to prove himself and provide a better future for his family. Appearance: Heron wears a green suit over a white polo shirt and waistcoat with a red-brooched scarf tied around his neck. He has blonde hair and grey eyes, but has a rather young demeanour to his face, considering that he is the oldest of the Treolark Children. ---- Name: Quail Treolark Age: Twenty-Five Personality: Quail is one of the more responsible of the group, and decides factors based on the interests of the mafia and evidence, unlike the family head who runs naively headfirst into problems, Heron. As a result, he is normally busy cleaning up his brother's mess and deeply respected. He has turned slightly stoic and sincere with the toil of fatherhood, but on most occasions is calm and collected. He puts the interests of his own family first and is a surprisingly good sharpshooter for someone with mobility issues. Despite his day job, he's a good father and husband and strives to separate himself from the criminal underground to guarantee his children's safety. However, as the former family head, this action has raised some questions about his loyalty. As a result, multiple assassination attempts have occurred in an attempt to take his life in the prospect that he is a traitor and a mole for the police, indirectly creating most of the workload for Heron to handle, making a subtle grudge between the two brothers. Appearance: Quail has long grown out of his teenage appearance, his black jacket and edgy teal hair quickly being replaced with a sensible suit and tie with a raincoat hastily thrown over it. Platinum blond, near white, hair messily frames his pale face and hazy green eyes. His frame is worryingly skinny and malnourished and is surprisingly tall for someone of his demeanour. Category:Blog posts